Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
06:56 Nie wiwm 06:56 Adminy i mody siedzą i strzegą, do rozmowy się nie kwapią 06:57 a po co stary admin na niby-emeryturze ma gadać? 06:57 ;x 06:59 O, hej kostki xd 06:59 Dawno cię nie widziałem 06:59 (Wow, nie było mnie tu ponad rok aż do wczoraj) 07:03 ło 07:04 Łooo 07:04 Co? 07:05 Witaj 07:05 witaj witaj 07:06 Nadal nie wiem co z tym "ło" nose 07:06 Łoo wszystko 07:07 Świat jest piękny 07:07 i w ogóle 07:07 A layout forum brzydki 07:07 Przypomina mi to całe straszne historie pl czy jak t 07:07 To* 07:08 Za mało czerwonego ma, a jak wiadomo czarny+czerwony=najlepszgly 07:12 yo 07:12 Hej 07:12 o/ 07:13 Hej 07:14 Kurde 07:15 Moj mozg powinien byc zawodowym wymyslaczem horrorow 07:15 A mój dziwnych scenariuszy co może pójść nie tak, chociaż nawet pewnie nie będzie mieć miejsca 07:16 Mam opowiedziec co bylo na koncu tego snu? 07:16 opowiadaj 07:17 No to glownie chodzilo o to, ze 07:17 jechalem z towarzyszką samochodem 07:17 na pomoc starej babci bo nasza organizacja zajmowala sie pomoca innym 07:18 i poprzednia ekipa zniknela bez sladu 07:18 po tym jak ja wyslano 07:18 wiec wyslano nas 07:18 I od czasu do czasu pojawialy sie jakies cosie 07:18 na koncu bylo najdziwniej 07:18 Droge jakies 100m przed nami zagrodzil potwor 07:18 Byl on niesamowicie wysoki 07:18 i mial cos w rodzaju glazu na plechac 07:18 plecach, byla noc i on byl caly czarny, tylko oczy biale 07:19 i on skoczyl na sasiedni budynek i obserwowal nas zza niego 07:19 głową oczywiście 07:19 Przez przerwe miedzy budynkami pomiedzy droga wisialy takie "kwadraty"? 07:19 Kojarzysz takie papierowe mosty np z ludzikow? 07:20 no 07:20 aha, zapomnialem dodac, ta babcia zsylala na nas to wszystko 07:20 I my podjechalismy 07:20 Jechalismy dalej i nagle, po tym moscie zaczely przebiegac te giganty 07:20 nie jestem w stanie policzyc ile ich bylo 07:20 a tych mostow bylo duzo 07:20 Dziwne masz sny 07:21 W momencie gdy sie przestraszylem, ze sie zawala na nas to sie obudzilem 07:21 Czm dziwne? 07:22 Aha, i ten potwor mial bodajze glowe jak rekin młot, w kształcie takiego młota 07:22 Fajna fabuła? :P 07:23 nom 07:23 Widze czasami w nocy dziwne rzeczy 07:23 Moge rozwinac jesli chcesz :) 07:24 Musze isc 07:24 papa 07:24 yo 07:26 yo 07:31 pierdu pierdu 07:33 this is what humanity has become 07:33 Wrocilem <3 07:33 gracz <3 07:33 hej 07:34 Ok 07:34 Wracajac do tmatu 07:34 Widze czarne istoty 07:34 Nie pisze tu z podtekstem rasistowskim tylko na serio 07:34 Nie dziala na nich swiatlo 07:34 Ktos chce zebym to rozwinal? 07:35 Dawaj 07:35 Chodzi o to, ze 07:35 mam podejrzenie, ze sa jednym z rodzajow Shadow People 07:35 Ale moge sie mylic 07:35 Oni mnie obserwuja w ciemnosci 07:35 gdy zapale swiatlo 07:35 oni znikaja w ciemnym zakamarku pokoju ale 07:36 robia to strasznie powoli i moge im sie przyjrzec 07:36 Do tej pory ich widzialem pojedynczo ale boje sie 07:36 Raz widzialem jak sie nademna pochylal i w momencie gdy sie odwrocilem to on znikal 07:36 Widzialem w lustrze jak znikaja za mna 07:37 Co to jest? 07:37 Oni nie znikaja tak jak zwykla ciemnosc 07:37 swiatlo na nich NIE DZIALA 07:37 Sa tak samo czarni jak byli 07:37 Jezu 07:37 Jaka schiza 07:38 To nie sa schizy 07:38 Gdybym mogl to bym to nagral 07:38 jest jeszcze cos 07:38 nie wiem z czego oni sie skladaja ale 07:38 gdy znikaja to wyglada jakby byli super elastyczni 07:38 Opisz mi wygląd 07:39 tak jakby czerpali swoja dlugosc z ciemnosci 07:39 Czern 07:39 Nie umiem inaczej 07:39 Sa cali czarni 07:39 Czemu nie możesz ich nagrać? 07:39 Bo nigdy nie wiem kiedy patrza??? 07:39 Logiczny powod 07:39 Mhm 07:39 ;-; 07:39 Tak samo jak nie wiesz kiedy 07:39 zgwalci Cie analnie niedzwiedz 07:40 2 razy kątem oka widziałam coś podobnego 07:40 KATEM 07:40 A ja widzialem ich obydwoma 07:40 Tzn to czarne, a nie niedźwiedzia 07:40 na srodku mojego widoku 07:40 raz w zyciu byli blisko mojej twarzy 07:40 raz widzialem jak sie ruszali 07:40 nigdy nie widzialem oczu 07:40 wiem, ale chodzi mi o to, że došwiadczyłam czegoś podobnego -.- 07:41 *raz widzialem jak sie ruszali - chodzi mi o Shadow People 07:42 Jakies pomysly? 07:42 Aha, zapomnialem dodac 07:42 przez 6 lat nekal mnie demon 07:43 tak mysle 07:44 Ojejku 07:44 Moze to byla zjawa 07:44 Nie wiem juz 07:44 ale stal sie agresywny kiedy go niechcacy zauwazylem jako dzieciak 2016 04 06